


Trapped in the Real World

by QuattroCard



Category: Rivals of Aether
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuattroCard/pseuds/QuattroCard
Summary: Kragg and Forsburn get trapped in the real world, accidents ensue.





	Trapped in the Real World

It was a beautiful day in Manhattan, birds were singing, people were signing, and cars were zooming by, suddenly, a giant green and yellow portal appeared in the city.

Suddenly, a green and brown beetle with grey armour fell out of it and a brown flaming hyena with a yellow loincloth and a grey cape fell out of it. It was Kragg and Forsburn! Everyone turned to the citizens of Aether as they got up.

“Hey.” Kragg introduced himself.

Meanwhile, on TV, the news channel had gotten wind of this, and soon Kragg and Forsburn were on the news!

“So how did you manage to get on the earth?” asked Scott Budgie, the interviewer.  
“I don’t even get it.” Forsburn grumbled, “It’s like the portal just appeared out of nowhere and now were just… here…”  
“What are you gonna do now?” Scott asked.  
“Find a way back?” Kragg suggested, “I mean, I have to get back to protect my wall and-!”  
“Okay, that’ll be good enough now goodbye!”

“Great, just great.” Muttered Forsburn as he walked down the road, “We’re stuck here, now what are we gonna do?”  
“I don’t know.” Kragg sighed, “But I’m thirsty, you wanna get some drinks? I was given these things called dollars, it’s basically the human’s equivalent of our currency back on Aether.”  
“Yeah sure…” Forsburn smiled, “It should give us some time to think about this.

Meanwhile in the sunny beaches of Florida, someone in a secret NASA base was researching the reason the portal appeared in the first place using the residue from the portal. Suddenly, they found the solution! The scientist on the job, Andrew Disc, got on the phone and called the US Government, who decided to call Kragg and Forsburn on the phone!

“Ahh…” Kragg sighed as he finished the bottle of Skepsi, he had bought a six-bottle pack of the stuff and shared it equally with Forsburn. “This is pretty good stuff.”  
“Yeah.” Said Forsburn, then a government official came to them.  
“The government wants a word with you.” He said, handing Kragg a phone, Kragg picked it up and began talking to the government.  
“Hello!” said the government, “We’ve found a solution to your problem!”  
“Really?” Kragg said with a confused tone.  
“Yeah!” said the government, “We found out what made the portal and we learned how to remake it, now you can get home! We’ll have a flight ready for you in about eight hours, be at the Manhattan airport!”

Then the government hung up, the government official took the phone and walked away.  
“What was it?” Forsburn asked.  
“The government has found a way back!” Kragg said, “We just need to be at Manhattan airport in eight hours!”  
“What are we gonna do till then?” Forsburn replied.  
“I don’t know, but I gotta pee.” Kragg said, feeling his bladder twinge.  
“Me too.” Forsburn said, feeling the same twinge.

They decided to find a bathroom. First, they asked the local people where to find bathrooms on earth, they then found a place after some walking it was called ForestGreat, it was mainly a coffee shop, but it had a bathroom, and that was all that mattered since they had walked for about half an hour looking for one,

The duo walked in and immediately walked into the bathroom, only to find it was out of order.  
“Damn.” Forsburn grumbled, “Now what are we gonna do?”  
“Don’t worry.” Kragg said, “I’m sure we’ll find one soon.”  
“I hope.” Forsburn sighed heavily, now finding himself slowly stepping from side to side from the fullness of his bladder, “I really have to go.”  
Kragg sighed, now finding himself in the same situation as Forsburn, he gently pressed his legs together, “W-we’ll find a way…” he stuttered.

As the quest for a toilet painfully dragged on, they found no sign of an available bathroom, their need getting stronger with each second, they went into other restaurants, but none of the bathrooms were available, almost as if some sadistic fanfic writer had caused this to happen.

At this point neither one of them could stand still, Kragg stood there wriggling in place and on occasion crossing his legs, while Forsburn was rubbing his legs together and occasionally grabbing himself.

“Fuck.” Forsburn growled angrily, “I gotta pee.”  
“It’s okay.” Kragg blushed, “We’ll find a bathroom somewhe-“

Suddenly, a limousine appeared, and what came out of it than more government officials! “Your flight has come!” said one of the officials, “The government didn’t organize the flight properly and now it’s coming in about an hour, we need you to come now.”

The two rivals went into the limo, they put on their seatbelts and began the drive to the airport, Kragg immediately grabbed his crotch with one of his hands, “I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.” He muttered.

As they were driven through Manhattan, the two rivals’ situation was getting worse, Kragg was grabbing himself with both hands and squeezing his legs as tightly as he could, while Forsburn was looking out the window also holding himself with both hands, legs crossed.

Suddenly, the car came to a stop, much to the confusion of Kragg and the frustration of Forsburn.  
“What the hell?” Forsburn yelled. He looked outside only to see a load of cars in front of the limo.  
“We’re stuck in a traffic jam.” Said a government official, “Unfortunately, some guy has blown up a bridge in town so we’re taking the traffic jam detour.”  
“Well, can we get out for a second?” Kragg asked desperately.  
“No, it’s against the law to let people who the government wants out of this limo and besides I’ll get fined for it.” Replied the government official.  
“Damnit, we’re gonna piss ourselves if you don’t let us out!” growled an increasingly mad Forsburn.  
“Uhh… too bad?” the Government Official replied.  
Forsburn growled angrily…

After ten minutes of being in the jam, neither rival could really hold it any longer… And I’m just going to tell you this now, they didn’t make it to the airport, wanna know why? Here…

“Ack!” Kragg yelped as his bladder felt a large jolt, the first spurt of urine shot out of him as it dampened his hand and wet the seat underneath him, signalling he was starting to lose the battle.

“NO!” Forsburn muttered, his loincloth grew damp as a spurt exited out of his overflowing bladder. The pressure was unbearable to take and they knew it.

More and more pee leaked out of them as they slowly began to wet themselves, the warm liquid either trickled down their legs and dripped off of their feet, or went down their thighs, eventually, they simply couldn’t hold it any longer, the government officials turned around and looked at Kragg and Forsburn completely pissing themselves…

The duo just sat there as piss spattered all over themselves from their palms, soaking themselves and the seats beneath them, the government official didn’t know what to do…  
“S-sorry.” Kragg blushed as his stream slowed to a trickle.  
“It’s okay.” Said the government official, “We won’t tell anyone…”

After Kragg and Forsburn finished pissing themselves, it took about half an hour to get out of the traffic jam, when they got to Manhattan airport, everyone was staring at the limo as Kragg and Forsburn got out of the limo.

“Who are they?” said a guy.  
“It’s Kragg and Forsburn from Rivals of Aether!” said another guy.  
“Why are they wet?” asked a kid.  
“Did they pee themselves?” asked another kid. Forsburn blushed at hearing those four words.  
“Maybe they did.” Replied yet another kid, the trio of kids giggled, Forsburn growled but Kragg told him to just keep moving.

They went into the airport, where they were greeted by a worker.  
“Hello!” said the worker, “You must be Kragg and Forsburn! We have a private jet ready for you! Please come this way!”

They got on the plane after setting up for the trip, and the plane ride took some time, but they got to the secret NASA base in Florida, there they met Andrew Disc.

“Ah! It’s you guys!” said Andrew, “Come! We have to get you back home!”

They walked in, there they saw the same green and yellow portal.  
“Guess it’s time to go home, huh?” Kragg smiled.  
“Yep.” Forsburn shrugged, the duo laughed as they walked through the portal, where they met the other rivals, who were treated to one hell of a story.

THE END


End file.
